


The Soldier's Birthday wish

by faythful12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faythful12/pseuds/faythful12
Summary: Steve gets sick around his birthday and Bucky looks after him. Bucky definitely kissed Steve by accident didn't he. That's what Steve keeps telling himself.





	

Steve had just gotten back from his shift when he felt a sneeze tickling his nose and he barely had time to cover his mouth when he arrived at his front door. He knew that he would eventually get sick, but he had been hoping that his body could have been sickness free for his birthday at least. But there goes another year with nothing good happening on his birthday. The only person who would really care if he was in good health would probably go out with some girls instead of celebrating another year of Steve's life. Just because of a fucking cold. The chance of seeing Bucky on his birthday (in a suit) just went out of a skyscrapers window. but never mind, maybe the flu will pass quickly and Steve'll be better in time for his birthday.   
\-----------------------------------------------A FEW DAYS LATER-------------------------------------------------------  
Steve's P.O.V.  
great I'm stuck in my bed on my fucking birthday again. And I'll be here for the next couple of days, not even able to work for a couple of bucks, I'm that FUCKING sick. Bucky said he'll bring some soup round in a couple of hours but he has to work an extra shift later to help me with my money problems. So now I'm in debt to the person who I'm in love with and I can't even tell him my feelings just in case he's disgusted.   
I'm the runt of the whole city. Stuck relying on my best friend and living in my mother's old apartment. Which she technically bought but she gave to me saying i had to pay for the rest of my expenses. And me being the most sickly person in town unable to pay for Fucking heating for Christs sake. 

3rd person pov  
There is a sudden knock on the door pulling Steve from his thoughts.   
"That must be Bucky"  
"Yes it is Kiddo now open the door"   
Steve shuffled towards the door wearing his duvet and looking like a puppy in need of feeding. When he unlocked his door Bucky came in holding a very large bag with what looked like cans of soup of boxes of medicine.There was also a bunch of teabags.   
"I suppose this is kind of stupid to say but 'Happy Birthday Steve'"  
"Definitely stupid to say but thanks Buck"  
"You go lay down you stick, I'm gonna make you some food now."  
"OKayyy"  
Steve could feel his eyes shutting unconsciously and so head back to his bed with the occasional tremble running through his body. He lay on the bed and felt the hazy feeling of sleep tide over him and he dozed off.

He woke to the feeling of lips against his own and as he opened his eyes he saw a surprised Bucky quickly push himself from the bed, and try to leave however Steve was unsure how but his small hand had gripped Bucky's wrist and restrained him from leaving.   
Bucky turned to face the sick man with a clear face of confusion and a underlying sense of relief.

 

"Bucky did you just kiss me??!"  
His face contorted into a look of panic and he brushed my hand away and left in a hurry. Steve looked at him with a look of surprise and disappointment as the black mop of hair disappeared through his door.  
"What just happened?!"


End file.
